


a new beginning

by Thegodessnyx



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Hurt Jay Halstead, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Worried Jay Halstead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegodessnyx/pseuds/Thegodessnyx
Summary: a series of bomings have hit the city of chicago who is the target???
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Jay Halstead, Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. a few weeks before the first bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bombings plot twist mysters and oc`s

possibly trigger warnings self harm and mentioned suicide attempt

Abby pov 

i slammed the car door as the social worker talking my ear off as i am not listening to her as i was listening to music since my mum died of cancer and my dad was not paying any attention to me i tried to commit suicide which lead me into being in care.i have been bouncing from foster house to an new foster house .both my older brothers was to busy with their lives as i am two weeks from turning seventeen my older brother will and jay wants costduy of me which they won i get to live with them both which i am looking forward to as i only seen them twice a year as they both busy and was going thourgh some stuff which i get .  
??? p.o.v  
boss the plan is in monition in a few weeks he will know the pain we have been though and the city of Chicago will burn and fall


	2. the first bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bombings have just started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this my first fanfic please comment feedback i am dyslexic please let me know the spelling mistakes thank you possblie trigger warnings and inconding an oc who is a halstead sister

Will p.o.v 

the ed is packed from a car crash Conner has been in out the OR. Dr Ethan Choi is with April helping a young child with a broken arm as i walk past i bump into Dr Natalie manning man i used to like her but i am happy with my relationship with Conner we started dating after Dr Downeys death as it has been 3 months and things are slow and it is easy to mange not a lot of people knows the list consist who know of us dating jay my younger brother and Maggie who would cover for us when we got lunch together as well of my little sister Abby it is short from Abbigail . "we got incoming five minutes out " me and Natalie heard from Maggie as we rush to meet her the ambulance door. Gabby p.o.v the firehouse was quite Mouch and Herman was sitting together watching a show on the TV when the alarm went off telling us there was a bombing at a school me and brett raced of to the ambulance as the squad and truck geared up for the school bombing as we got there me and Brett started treating the poor teenagers that have been series injured by the bombing as both squad and truck was finding them Stella Kidd came with a teenage girl who needs to go to med as soon as possible Brett got in the back to work on her i hope we can get there in time just five minutes out hang on Brett p.o.v i started doing chest compression on the teenager Stella found " hey hang on kid please" as her sats was dropping after a few chest compression i got her up and ask her name and how old she is " abbygail halstead 17 years old"


End file.
